Two Brothers
by Rachel McN
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo are captured. How do they deal with captivity? And will they both survive to ever see the light again? This is my first time writing Raph in first person - hope you enjoy


Okay, this little plot bunny wouldn't stop nipping at my legs until I typed this up. I actually didn't expect it to be as long as this, and it was supposed to be a complete angst with a different ending, but...it mutated! O.o Hope you enjoy - still not sure what category this should go under...sits back for a long ponder...this will be up, as soon as I can decide it's category... Told from Raph's POV

--

"No! Let him go! Leo!"

I kick harder, struggling against my captors as I fight to reach my brother. They can't take him, I won't let them – if I could just get to him…

Pain explodes inside me, and I cry out, clutching my chest. They released me when the burning started, flinching back as though _they_ were the ones branded by the white-hot poker. I collapse unceremoniously to the ground writhing in agony as the electric fire continues to roast my insides, courtesy of the shock collar fastened around my neck. Yeah, they collared us like dogs.

The pain doesn't stop, but I don't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream again. And I don't want to give Leo a heart attack. If they're trying to take him away though, a quick death via heart attack may be more merciful. Speaking from personal experience – I don't think these guys have _any_ mercy – or have even ever heard of the word.

I manage to narrowly open my eyes, glaring up at them through slits of fury. One of them clicks a switch on a remote-thingy, and (miraculously) the pain stops. I'd actually expected them to make it worse.

I lie there panting, trying to draw a breath into my rebelling lungs. Why is everything against us?

"Stay down" One of them spits out the words like he's throwing up "and you won't be shocked again…for now"

Geez, thanks guys. But you know – I don't much fancy your terms – how about this? You let me and my bro go and I won't make you eat your own intestines. Sound good?

I don't dare voice my thoughts. I can't risk angering them too badly in case when – no _if_ – they take Leo, they take it out on him.

I'm nearer to the door than Leo is. If they want to take him out, then they're going to have to pass me. And I ain't intending on making it easy for them.

I catch Leo's eye. He's bucking wildly, trying to twist himself free, but they've bound his wrists too tightly behind his shell, and I can tell he's beginning to tire.

They start dragging him closer to the door. Do they really think I'm just going to lie here like an obedient little pet, and let them take him so easily? If so, they're thicker than I'd ever imagined. And they are in for one shell of a surprise.

I start to growl, and they pause, uncertain. Easy to scare ain't they? I just wish they were as easy to drive away. Leo chooses that moment to start twisting and bucking again – succeeding in catching the attention of both of the men holding him, and knocking the one closest to me off-balance.

Bingo.

"Let…"

I start to do a flip/roll forward, ending up in a headstand, with bent legs.

"…him…"

I shoot both of my legs straight up, managing to catch one of the men holding Leo directly under his chin. I'm quite sure I heard a distinct crack there.

"…go!"

I flip backwards, landing on my feet. I'm able to feel a small moment of satisfaction as I watch the man crumple to the ground, before I'm grabbed from behind again.

Shell, how many of these guys in here are willing for a fight? I'm betting all of them. And can't they take a hint? I'm going to guess the answer to that question too…uh…_no_?

"This is ridiculous!!" I think one of the guys just blew his top. "We've been at this for hours!" Yeah, and unless you get the hint and leave, you're going to be here for a lot longer.

Leo just managed to finally escape the other guy holding him. Too bad the door's still shut…and locked.

I…don't think that helped the guy's state of mind any. He's backing Leo into a corner. Shell, I so wish looks could kill right now.

Leo can't defend himself, he's no hands to use, and he looks like he's ready to faint on his feet. Crud, let me go! No matter how frantically I twist, it's no good. Come on Leo, don't let him get you.

Haha! Right under his arms! That guy would so suck as a goalie! But…um…he…yeah, he has definitely snapped now. Two of his pals are even having to restrain him. Well guess what pal, you ain't the only one who is fed up with this 'ring-around-the-roses' 'turtle-in-the-middle' style game. Who's up for a break? Lets just call it draw and quits okay?

Great…just great, looks like they still want to play, and guess what – they're even bringing the remote-shock-thingy back into the game! Aren't we the lucky turtles!

What? NO!! Don't point it at Leo you idiots! I'm the bucking bronco, remember? He's exhausted; you'll kill him if you use that on him! Listen to me you thick blockheaded buffoons! Can't you hear the screaming crazed turtle right beside you!?

Mmf…okay, I guess someone could hear me. Guess I was screaming in their ear too loud. Well…you know…this puts me in the ideal position to…

"**AARRGH!!!!"**

Well what did you expect me to do when you placed your hand over my mouth? I mean come on…I'm not going to appreciate it am I?! And…it did take their attention, and their remote-thingy, away from Leo…

Oh stop crying like a baby!! It's just a little bite, yeah so there's a lot of blood. Like Donnie says, it looks worse than it really is. That ain't my fault, you weren't close enough for me to really sink my teeth in… I can't believe you're a part of their team! They seriously let you in crying like that!?

Uh…yeah...take the baby out of the room…no children allowed…geez…well, um…yeah. At least it got the attention of everyone in the room…so that's what? 2, 3 guys down at least? And a couple went down when they first tried to separate us, so…that leaves at least five people left in the room – against us. Yeah, I still don't like those odds – especially with Leo in the state he is.

Everyone recovered from their shock over the little cry-fest? YEOW!

Yeah I guess so…shell you could have just said yes. You're _still_ trying to take Leo?! Don't you guys _get it_ yet?!

Ungh…wait…what was that…you just…injected into…my…neck…no, I…can't…go to…sleep…I have to…protect…Leo…no, Leo…Leo…_Leo_…

…

…

…

…

…

_Ow_. Double, triple ow. What the shell happened? We were caught. Me and Leo, and…where's Leo? Where's Leo!?

I jump to my feet, desperately scanning the small white cell we are being kept in. If I can't find him on my first try, then there isn't much else I can do. There is nowhere to hide in here, and I'm pretty sure a big green turtle would stick out quite well.

Which means that they have taken him. Oh crud.

So…now what? I know that when they come back, I'm going to rip to pieces any guy who is stupid enough to come in here, anyone who is holding Leo is a goner, and…if they have so much as laid one finger on him…heck, I might as well just blow the whole place up I guess.

Alright, stop the aimless wandering. We already scoured this place when we were first here. If we didn't find anything then, there isn't much chance of finding a way out all by myself, is there?

I wonder how long it has been since they took him. Let's see if I can remember what happened beforeha- oh.

Yeah, they were here for a while…a long while…they're going to be pissed of now, aren't they…oh shell…they had better not take it out on Leo…

…

…

…

…

…

Right, so the shouting didn't help any. I wonder if these walls are…what's the word…soundproof? No, they ain't. I can hear folk walking past the cell door. They just chose to ignore me. But considering the, uh, _colourful_ curses that I came up with, you think at least _one_ of them, would have struck a nerve with _someone_…

But, of course, that ain't how the turtle luck works, is it?

Let's see what else I can come up with…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh COME ON!! Surely someone has to wonder what a giant turtle is doing swearing at them whenever they walk past!?

OW! I rub my shoulder glaring defiantly at the door. I've already tried ramming it, and it didn't work then either, but the door could have at least bent, or rattled or something! Great, now I'm blowing up at a door. A _door_.

…

…

…

…

…

God, I hope they ain't hurting him. Say what you want, something could have happened; he could have escaped, or the others could have come, or…_something_.

Great, now I'm freezing. Leo, what they doing to you bro? Shaking doesn't help, but I can't help the shaking. Heh, guess I did pick up on some of that poetry, rhyming garbage stuff. Seriously though, I'm freezing, shivering, and…you can't tell anyone this, okay? I'm…don't laugh. I'm…lonely…

…

…

…

…

…

What?...oh, I fell asleep. Uh, when did they lower the thermostat in here? Maybe we're snowed in? But that'll mean that no-one will be able to come and help us.

We're trapped for good.

…

I leap to my feet, I am _sure_ that I just heard Leo…screaming…no, oh shell, no, not Leo, not one of my brothers…they're getting closer – I am going to rip out their hearts and feed them to the sharks…once, you know, I find some sharks, sure they keep some here somewhere…

The door opens. When I attack, I'm met with a sharp jolt that renders my muscles useless. I don't care, surely I can still down a few of them, right? The answer to that question…no.

Leo is thrown into the room; his wrists are tied behind his shell again. As soon as my body starts listening to me again, I dash over to him.

No, oh shell no. Leo? Come on bro, look at me. That's it, I'm here Leo. You're alright now, just stay with me. Yeah, I'll hold you. Shh, it's okay, it's alright, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to let you go…

…

…

…

It's okay Leo, I'm right here…

I can feel his tears staining my plastron – he's buried his head right into me. And before any of you say anything, I'm not embarrassed. You think I'd just leave my brother alone like this to save my…dignity? Well I lost that when we were taken here, and I don't care too much just now. All I care about is that Leo is still here with me.

I'm here Leo, it's alright, I know, I love you too, shh, just stay with me bro…

God, I thought I would have lost him for sure. But they definitely broke him. I don't know how long they had him for, or what they did to him, but it must have been bad if they managed to break Leo in that time.

Ssh, there we go, that's it Leo, let it out…

I didn't even get the chance to properly attack any of them. Thanks to the shock collar no doubt. But if I had managed to, then they might have taken one of us away again, and Leo would have been alone…

I'm not leaving bro, yeah I miss them too, shh, calm down, it's okay, I'm here, I won't leave you…

…

…

…

…

We're lying against the back wall. Well if you want to be more specific, _I'm_ lying against the back wall, and Leo's lying curled up on my lap. I can feel his heart beating against me. I…I like it. It's soothing, and it lets me know that my brother really is still here.

My eyes are closed, and I'm rubbing soothing circles into his shell. Forget where we are right now – I think this is one of the calmest times I've ever had in my life. I've never really just sat with my brother like this – well, not exactly like _this_ – but just…in a comfortable silence, you know?

He's shifting himself. I help him sit up slightly more, and he buries his head in my neck in return. I rest my cheek on the top of his head, and listen to his breathing.

Yes – forgetting where we are, and what led up to this – this is the calmest moment I've had in my life.

…

…

…

…

Hm? What is it Leo? You want to what? Oh, okay.

I help him slide of my lap, and into a more comfortable position beside me, so it's easier for us to hold each other close.

He's shivering. Yeah, it is still cold in here. Come on, we can help keep each other warm. That's it, I'm here, I won't leave you. Shh, it's okay. They'll find us…

…

…

…

Leo? You think…you think the others are okay? I mean…I know that they weren't caught, but if they're trying to find us and…

Yeah, I know that they know how to take care of themselves, it's just…yeah, yeah, stop being the pessimist. I know. Yeah, I trust them. And I know that they wouldn't put themselves in danger, it's just…

You worry about them too? Heh, look at us. We're the ones caught, and we're worrying about our brothers. I miss them. We both miss them.

If…if they do come – no _when_ – they come…I hope they're not too late.

…

…

…

…

Why's it so cold? Well, Leo, I blame a snow drift locking us in. How about you? The floor? Well it is a stone-cold floor – literally. Guess that isn't helping much when you want to get warm. Not too comfortable either. Better than being strapped down somewhere though, I suppose.

Leo? Oh, no, they didn't!? That is IT! The next time they come in here, not one of them is leaving alive! What? No, it's okay, I'm not mad at you Leo, why would I be? Shh, it's okay, alright I'm calm again, no, it's okay, I won't if you don't want me to. Stop worrying about me, and think of yourself for once. They…oh god, okay I won't anger them Leo, it's alright. Shh, it's okay, it's alright, shhh…

…

…

Calm again? There we go. See? I'm not mad, it's okay. No not at you. Them? Well…yeah, what do you expect? It's alright, I won't do anything you don't want me to, don't worry.

…

Except that.

I will not just stand by and let them take you again! No, I don't care if it will anger them – they had better take me instead if they plan on that! What? No. It's okay, see, I'm calm again, it's okay. Shell Leo, I ain't going to hurt you, it's alright. I know they were mad when they hurt you, but you know that I would never hurt you right? Yeah? Okay Leo, shh, calm down, I already told you, stop worrying about me.

…

…

…

…

…

mm…where?...oh…Hey Leo. Aw. You know I'm not sentimental right, but…shell you're just so cute when you sleep like that. I'd never tell you that though if you were awake. You'd try and knock my block of. And I stress the _try_. You know how much I look up to you right? I know I pick fights with you all the time, but it's just so I can convince myself that you ain't just perfect all the time. Aw. I stroke the side of his face as he starts to shake and moan. I never knew Leo had nightmares. Maybe it's just because of yesterday. At least – I think it was yesterday. Might have been two days ago. Maybe a few hours? Who knows? I sure as shell don't.

…

…

…

You awake now? What? You had a nightmare? Oh come on Leo, I ain't going to tell anyone. Huh? Um…yeah, okay, I woke you up…it…it looked bad, you seemed…scared. You don't mind? Phew. It was bad? It's okay Leo, it was just a bad dream – it wasn't real…it was…oh.

Yeah, I thought it might be to do with that. You…? Oh come on, that's it, let me hold you Leo, it's okay, no-one will hurt you, if they even try to…

…

…

…uh, didn't people use to walk by here? I'm sure I heard them. Or was it just my imagination? No, it's Mikey's imagination that goes wild. I _know_ that I heard people outside there. At least…I did before now…Leo? Do…can you hear anyone? Other than us? No. So, I raise the question – where did all the people go?

…

…

And…that…is…now……2 hours since we started counting. Yes, we are sad, but come on, what else is there to do? So that's at least two hours that no-one has come by here.

When Leo was…away…I'd bet anything (except my family's lives – I ain't _that_ sure) that someone was continually walking past that door. Either it was one person who kept pacing in front (not too likely, or I'm sure that he would have cracked at my hurling insults eventually) or a group of people who seemed…very busy.

Seems the hive is now empty. But they left the door locked. Of course they did. So…what happened?

…

…

…

My turn again. I push myself to my feet, and can feel Leo's eyes on the back of my neck as I pace towards the door. I cup my hands and press my ear to the door.

Nothing. Zilch. Empty. Devoid of life – wait. Where did I get that expression from? Never mind. Back to listening. And…nope.

I wait a few more minutes, then go back and flop down besides Leo again. This must be my – what? – 20th turn or something? We keep checking whether we can hear anything, we take it in turns to check. But so far…we've drawn a blank. It's like the place was just suddenly abandoned. And neither of us have any idea why.

…

…

…

It…is…so…_cooold_…brrrr…L-Leo…you…okay…b-bro? I can't stop my teeth from chattering. They could have left us a blanket surely? Come on Leo, I'll help keep you warm. Not sure how much good it'll do…I'm frozen myself.

…

Ow. Uh, Leo? Your tears have frozen to my chest…yeah…

I think I'm going to have to go with the idea that they are deliberately trying to freeze us now. Guess they already have enough _samples_. So they just ab-abandoned the p-p-place? I can't even think st-straight anymore.

…

…

…

It's…

…

So…

…

Cold…

…

…

…

…

…

CLINK

Huh? What was…CLINK…that? CLINK Is someone…outside? CLINK, KURUNK I…I can't move…too…cold…I hate being…cold-blooded… KUUUR-CLICK someone…drilling? CREEAAK Ow…light is suddenly blinding me…

"Raph! Leo!" What? Who?...

"Mikey, get Leo!" Uhh… wait, what you…doing…don't take him away! No…I…I won't let you take him again…

"Shh Raph, it's okay. We're going to get you both out of here" No, let me go. I…I need to see Leo, don't take him away from me…please…

"Shell, they're freezing. We need to get them back to the lair now; they need warmed up as soon as possible"

"Come on Leo, let me help you" No…don't, you'll hurt him again…please…just let me stay with him…

"Mikey, get Leo out and call April. Raph stop struggling, I'm trying to help you" Yeah right…

"Raph…come on bro, save your energy…" Bro?

My brothers…they came…they'll…they'll help Leo…

"Raph? Raph!" Stop patting my cheek, I ain't going to respond.

I'm just…so cold…you'll help Leo right…what…no, blankets ain't helping…too cold for that…can't you feel it? Hmm…yeah, that light's warm though…hey, I thought you were trying to help…stop trying to drag me away from the warmth…hmm…floating feels nice…you know that expression? 'Spirit soaring like a bird'…yeah…I always liked that expression…

--

Please tell me how you think I portrayed Raphs character. This is my first time writing in first person with Raph as the main character.  
Um...don't kill me...you got the ending right?  
*gulp* runs for the proverbial hills before Raph fans can catch her. Author shouts over shoulder "Please read and review!"


End file.
